Endou Mamoru
Endou Mamoru (円堂守, dub: Mark Evans) is the main character of the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He is the captain and goalkeeper of Raimon and Inazuma Japan. Appearance Endou has brown hair with two pointed edges at the sides and one at the front. He has black eyes; however they are sometimes shown as brown. He always wears an orange headband, and has a striking resemblance to his grandfather, Endou Daisuke. He wears the goalkeeper uniform of Raimon and the school uniform during when he's not practicing in the first season, but in the second season he wears the normal raimon uniform as he takes up the position as libero. And in season 3 he wears the Inazuma Japan ' '''jacket when he's roaming around and his goalkeeper uniform when he's the goalkeeper. He only wore the normal Inazuma Japan uniform during the match against Neo Japan in the second half. Personality Endou is described as a soccer loving, cheerful goalkeeper. He is the type of person who never gives up and always thinks of others before himself. He also shows great admiration toward his grandfather, Endou Daisuke. and studies the technique-filled notebooks that he wrote many years ago. People around him call him a soccer freak due to his love of soccer. Even Coach Hibiki once said that fot Endou, the best compliment would be -The biggest soccer freak in the universe. Because of his positive personality, he attracts people even if they're an enemy or an ally. It was because of this that he was able to gather many new members. His teammates benefit from his mental strength and encouragement. They also respect him despite his carefree attitude. He trains harder than anyone else to get stronger. The reason for doing so is that he wishes to face stronger opponents. Though he may sometimes be at a disadvantage, he always finds a way to bring his teammates to victory. Plot Overview Football Frontier Arc : Endou Mamoru is a very talented goalkeeper and the grandson of one of the strongest goalkeepers in Japan, who is said to have 'died' before Endou was born. Throughout the first season, Endou's passion for soccer has sparked the ambition his teammates' dreams of winning the Football Frontier Championship. Even though his skills are incredible, his school originally lacks a real soccer club as the 6 other members don't appear very interested even in merely training. He had to find 4 more members for match against Teikoku or their club would be closed; the team would also be disbanded if they lost also the match. However, as soon as a mysterious forward called Gouenji Shuuya moves to Endou's town, the young goalkeeper sets out to find and recruit members for his soccer team and because of him his team was able to score a point against Teikoku and win. This follows through to the addition of new members like Domon Asuka and Kidou Yuuto who were both previously members of Teikoku but later decided to join Raimon. Ichinose Kazuya, who was originally thought to be dead, also joined their team later on. He came to meet Kino Aki and Domon but stayed in Japan only because of his attitude. Then he also found out that the one who might have presumably killed his grandfather could have been Kageyama Reiji, but he was able to overcome it, and in the end defeated Zeus in the finals. Moves Learnt in This arc: Nekketsu Punch Bakuretsu Punch God Hand Double God Hand Inzuma One Inazuma One Drop Inazuma Break Tri Pegasus The Phoenix Triple Defense Majin The Hand Aliea Academy Arc: After they won the Footbal Frontier, Endou and the others found their school was destroyed by soccer team from Aliea Academy, called Gemini Storm. Endou fought the team led by Reize. Because the difference in skills, Endou and the others lost. Many of the team got injured badly.They lose 20 - 0.They start training to beat Gemini Storm. Later Zaizen Touko and Fubuki Shirou joined their team and with the help of them they were able to beat Gemini Storm. During the course of the journey they meet tons of people who like soccer and have joined they're team. But tough teams like Epsilon and their master rank team Gaia (Genesis) defeated them badly. Kageyama also came to destroy Raimon with his team True Teikoku Academy but was defeated. Onwards towards this season, his hyperactive personality tones down as later understands that his teammates are much more important than when he realizes he was only thinking highly for himself that they can clear every challenge anywhere. For instance, when he understands it was his fault for pushing his team towards defeating Aliea Academy, it dragged Kazemaru Ichirouta down into depression through his inability to catch up with everyone.Though there was a time when he was badly depressed, thought he was able to overcome it. They were able to defeat Epsilon and Chaos which were combination of Prominence and Diamond Dust with the help of Gouenji Shuuya and Aphrodi.They also came to know Coach Hitomiko was sister of Gran (captain of Gaia) and Aliea Academy consist of humans who used Aliea Meteorite to boost their power. They had a tough fight with Gaia but at last they won. When they reached Raimon high, they had one final opponent: Dark Emperors who are none other than their old teammates. But because of Endou's perseverance reaching to his teammates hearts, he was able to free them by the energy in True God Hand and shatter the Aliea meteorite. Moves Learnt in This Arc: Fist of Justice Megaton Head Death Zone 2 The Earth True God Hand Football Frontier International Arc: During the FFI, Endou continues to be very passionate for soccer . He still motivates his other teammates with inspiring confidence and encouragement. Unlike before, his passion for soccer and playing in the FFI has spurred him into waking up very early to practice, something he rarely did as he always liked to sleep in. He was shocked to see Coach Hitomiko when she brought a team Neo Japan which consists of players who weren't called during the formation of Inazuma Japan. He and his team goes up in soccer ranks as they eventually challenge their former teammate Ichinose. During this time, his grandfather was actually still alive.This may be the most challenging tournament his team has ever faced, where their friendship will truly be tested as well. While Kageyama planned on destroying Endou's team in the beginning, he became a good guy due to the events of Episode 105. However, Endou still has to face the true person who plotted to kill his grandfather due to the fact that Kageyama was in reality, just a pawn to the true villain, Garshield who was behind all the darkness. Afterwards, their next fight was against the Kingdom and their coach is Garshield after getting more info, they learned that the Kingdom is having a hard time especially their captain, though because of the help of the detective, they were able to arrest Garshield for his actions and the real coach of the Kingdom returned but Garshield later escapes and he attacks Cotarl team, Little Gigant, though this time, he is finally arrested and now the next match of Inazuma Japan begins against Little Gigant. But this time Endou needs to perfect the new hissatsu(God Catch) for the strongest battle yet against Little Gigant. It has been confirmed that in the not yet released Inazuma Eleven GO, which takes place 10 years after the end of the FFI, Endou will be the coach of the new Raimon team. Moves leant in This Arc: Hammer of Wrath Ijigen the Hand God Catch(to be perfected). Hissatsu Individual *'GK God Hand' (ゴッドハンド) *'GK Nekketsu Punch' (熱血 パンチ) *'GK Bakuretsu Punch' (爆裂 パンチ) *'GK Majin The Hand' (マジン･ザ･ハンド) *'GK Fist of Justice' (正義 の 鉄拳) *'SH Megaton Head' (メガトンヘッド) *'GK Hammer of Wrath' (いかり の てつい) *'GK Ijigen The Hand' (イジゲン･ザ･ハンド) *'GK God Catch' (ゴッドキャッチ) *'GK Omega The Hand' (オメガ･ザ･ハンド) (Movie only) Combination *'SH Inazuma One' (イナズマ1号) with Gōenji *'SH Inazuma One Drop' (イナズマ1号落とし) with Gōenji and Kabeyama *'SH Inazuma Break' (イナズマブレイク) with Kidō and Gouenji *'SH Tri-Pegasus' (トライペガサス) with Ichinose and Domon *'GK Triple Defense' (トリプルディフェンス) with Kurimatsu and Kabeyama *'SH The Phoenix' (ザ･フェニックズ) with Ichinose and Domon *'SH Death Zone' (デスゾーン) with Kidō and Domon *'SH Death Zone 2' (デスゾーン2) with Kidō and Domon *'SH The Earth''' (ジ･アース) with Gouenji and Fubuki Trivia *'Mamoru' (守る) means protect, which is a pun on his position as goalkeeper. *He has not been shown wearing any other types of clothing other than his Raimon uniform, Raimon jersey, Inazuma Japan jersey, Inazuma Japan and Raimon track suit, and his pajamas, expect the episode wear he wore a tuxido but only for a short time.. In season 4 he is said to be going to wear a different type of clothing. *Endou is an apparent late waker, and either Aki, his mom or his soccer fanatic instincts have to wake him up every time. *When Endou just realizes something that is particularly bad for not knowing, or when he is annoyed by something kind of disturbing, he is seen either losing his balance and falling down, or seen with the usual anime features (drop of sweat, smaller version of himself but in that mood, etc.) *He does not know the feelings of girls towards him for example Aki and Fuyuka is usually confused by their actions around him and just takes it as being very nice and kind. Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Goalkeepers Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Inazuma Caravan Category:Male Charaters Category:Orpheus Category:Liberos